Angel
by Kari Granger de Potter
Summary: Hola! he vuelto con una nueva historia,es un HH y esta inspirada en la cancion de Belinda de Angel, espero que les guste, Bye, DEJEN REVIEWS


Hola!!!!!!!

Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia que se llama ángel, inspirada en la canción de Belinda, es que un día estaba viendo el video y ya ven que como tiene el pelo chino (en el video) pues se me figuro a Mione entonces me empecé a imaginar que el chavo era Harry y toda la onda, pero como no iba a hacer un fic escrito del video, entonces me los empece a imaginar en Hogwarts y todo, y pues así quedo.

Espero que les guste porque mi hermano presto la película de practical magic a quien sabe quien y no se la a devuelto, así que mientras tanto lean esto. Bueno ya vamos con la historia.

Los pensamientos de Herms están entre "", que son pocos pero aviso igual.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

Ángel.

Bajo un árbol se encontraban dos jóvenes de unos 17 años, el de un revuelto pelo negro azabache, gafas redondas y unos penetrantes ojos verdes, y ella con el pelo un poco ondulado color café y unos bellísimos y expresivos ojos miel. El la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos mientras la besaba, se separaron y se sentaron en la hierba, el le susurraba palabras de amor al oído que lograban que ella se sonrojara y soltara una sonrisa o una leve risita. El le juraba un amor eterno, un amor sincero, un amor sin miedo, un amor sin limites, un amor sin barreras, un amor que nunca antes había sido visto y menos en dos jóvenes brujos de su edad.

_Aquí estoy, tu también_

_aunque sea en la imaginación babe._

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin había sonado la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases por aquella semana (era viernes), y mas tarde venia la cena.

No podía creer que otra vez se hubiera desconectado de la realidad para ponerse a pensar que estaba con el, a imaginarse el sabor de sus labios, sus caricias.

"Maldita sea debo haberme perdido por lo menos media clase, a este paso voy a reprobar los EXTASIS, no tengo ni un maldito apunte del trimestre que este completo"- se recriminaba mentalmente Hermione Granger mientras recogía todas sus cosas del pupitre. Ron era el único que estaba al tanto de lo que le pasaba, se lo había soltado una noche de aquel verano entre lagrimas mientras estaban en su habitación, le había dicho todo lo que sentía por Harry después de que el le había jurado que no lo diría, había que admitirlo después de la muerte de Sirius el trío había madurado mucho, hasta Ron.

Había intentado pedirle sus apuntes a Ron pero la verdad... es que ni Dios les entendía, ya sabia porque Ron siempre le quería copiar.

Se levanto y salio del salón de clases, Harry y Ron la esperaban de pie al final del pasillo que, si seguías derecho unas cuantas escaleras arriba, conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron había crecido mucho mas, seguía igual de flaco, solo que ahora por el quidditc había conseguido que se le marcaran los músculos, estaba mucho mas pecoso, y sus ojos brillaban mas, y gracias a que era el guardián estrella de Gryffindor tenia mucho pegue aunque el solo estaba interesado en Luna Lovegood su novia desde principios de año; y también estaba el, Harry, su gran amor, con su pelo negro mas revuelto que nunca, sus ojos verdes que con el paso del tiempo habían vuelto a recuperar su brillo después de lo de Sirius, sus gafas redondas, esa maldita cicatriz que lo condenaba y su, ahora, bien formado cuerpo, para alivio de Hermione después de lo de Cho ya no había vuelto a salir con ninguna otra chica, aunque Ron le había conseguido sacar que estaba interesado en una de séptimo solo que no le había dicho el nombre, que no daría por ser ella. Ella también había crecido un poco y según varios alumnos indiscretos, los años de habían sentado muy bien, pues tenia un cuerpo bien formado y una personalidad de 10.

-Hasta que llegas Hermione, Harry y yo pensábamos que te había tragado el pupitre- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Muy gracioso Ronald ¬¬-

-Lo se, pero no aplaudan por favor ;)-

-Gracioso si, pero sobre todo modesto o no Hermy-Dijo Harry mirándola, no directamente a los ojos pero mirándola a final de cuentas.

-Eh... "no te pongas nerviosa contrólate" si tienes razón- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Bueno ya menos platica y mas acción vamos a la sala común para dejar las mochilas y así podernos ir a cenar- propuso Ron.

-Bien- respondieron los otros dos.

Mientras caminaban Hermione miraba a Harry de reojo, a veces le daba la impresión que el la miraba, pero seria un milagro, como le gustaría ir tomada de su mano, ser su chica, pero no podía pues sabia que el, lo mas seguro, es que no le correspondía.

_Esta vez _

_quiero ser_

_la luna llena que te espera_

_y te ilumina._

__

Lo amaba demasiado, no sabia desde cuando ni como había pasado, un día simplemente lo miro, sintió mariposas en el estomago y se enamoro. No sabia como pudo pasar de ser la amiga fiel e incondicional, a ser la clásica amiga enamorada.

__

_Como amiga te he sido fiel_

_ahora te llevo en la piel._

__

Sabia que no iba a suceder jamás pero le gustaba siempre soñar e imaginarse.

__

_Se que no va suceder_

_pero lo puedo soñar._

__

Jugar a las miradas y sonrisas, ensayaba mil frases que hacia siempre, para poder hablarle, le gustaría que el le prestara atención, le diera una señal, solo una oportunidad, lo quería conquistar, en sus sueños entrar, lo quería hacer volar sus deseos probar, mas que una amiga enamorada ser su otra mitad. Era su ángel, a cada lado que iba siempre pensaba en el, el simple hecho de quererlo era lo que la llenaba.

__

_Te digo somos los dos_

_como el aire que esta_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz_

_sueño contigo._

_Y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar a tu lado_

_yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

__

Sin embargo, lo que mas le dolía de todo aquello era que no podía convertirse en realidad, cada día que pasaba era mas doloroso solo ser amigos, le carcomía el alma, le dolía el pecho, le partía el corazón, despertar era un dolor peor que recibir la maldición cruciatus, si no podía estar con el.

_Tu sello de amor _

_lo llevo en la piel_

_ser solo amigos _

_no es fácil babe._

_Despertar es un dolor _

_si no es verdad _

_lo que yo mas quiero _

_y aun espero._

__

-Tierra a Hermione, cambio me escuchas, cambio, Tierra a Marte se oye, HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!-

-A... que?...quien se murio?... no grites Ron... que quieres?

-Hasta que despiertas Harry y yo pensábamos que te había pasado algo, o no Harry?.

-Si pareciera que estas... enamorada, quien es el afortunado?-

Esto ultimo le pareció a Hermione que lo decía con gran dolor en su voz pero pensó que era solo su imaginación traviesa, aunque no evito que lo mirara (ella) con curiosidad y nerviosismo pues no sabia que inventarle.

-Bueno pues ehem- dijo Ron queriendo salvar la situación- Ya llegamos, y quería saber cual era la contraseña?-

-Deberías saberla, tu también eres prefecto, además del hecho de que ya llevamos mas de 3 meses en Hogwarts-

-Es que eh estado estudiando mucho-

-Si aja, estudiando el arte de besar-

-Si, pero estudiando a final de cuentas-

-Ay Ron que te vamos a hacer- se acerco al cuadro de la señora gorda- Leones Rosas.

-Saben- dijo Ron- creo que Dumbledor estaba un poco fumado ese día, para haber puesto esa contraseña.

-Ron no seas grosero- le regaño Herm.

-Solo decía-

-Que les parece si antes de que se peleen vamos a dejar nuestras mochilas al cuarto y después nos vemos aquí en 5 minutos, para ir a cenar, va?-

-por mi esta bien- dijo Hermione.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en 5 minutos- le dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Hermione se subió como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación pues no quería que Harry notara su sonroje.

Llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta, aventó su mochila y se sentó en su cama, mientras sacaba de debajo de su almohada una foto del trío de cuando iban en primer año.

Se quedo mirando a Harry era muy lindo, lo quería tanto.

"Creo que amar así no es normal cuando se tiene mi edad, amar así esta de locos" sonrio.

Porque no se daría cuenta, seria maldad o ingenuidad no lo sabia, pero era mejor dejarlo así. Una vez, en sexto año estuvo a punto de declarársele, pero prefirió retractarse, dejar los besos y las caricias solo en la imaginación, pero ya no podía aguanta ni un minuto.

_Como amiga te he sido fiel_

_ahora te llevo en la piel._

_¿Cuándo se va a terminar,_

_o cuándo se hará realidad?_

__

-Harry préstame atención, una luz, un flash, dame un sueño, un talvez, un quizás.

__

_Te digo somos los dos_

_como el aire que esta_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz_

_sueño contigo._

_Y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar a tu lado_

_yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Te digo somos los dos_

_como el aire que esta_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

__

Sintió como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas pero no quería llorar, no mas, se seco las lagrimas bruscamente con la manga de su túnica y bajo a la sala común con Ron y... Harry (suspiro).

-Ya Hermione contrólate- se pego en la cabeza con la mano -Au!!! Creo que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Llego a la sala común aun frotándose la cabeza.

-Hasta que! Dijimos 5, no 15 minutos, me estoy muriendo de hambre ya vamonos!-

-Ay, ya Ron calmate, Hermione debe de haber tenido sus razones para tardarse- dijo Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ronald.

-Si pero ya vamonos no?- se apresuro a decir sintiendo la mirada de Harry en ella.

Llegaron al gran comedor y encontraron, para su suerte, tres asientos vacíos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Justo cuando se estaban sentando una chica muy guapa de Ravenclaw llamada Sara, llamo a Harry para que se sentara junto a ella, por lo que sabían, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Harry, y a consecuencia celosa de Hermione por ser su amiga.

Hermione al ver que Harry aceptaba la invitación se sintió muy mal, sintió ganas de gritarle que lo amaba y que no se fuera a sentar con ella, pero no podía, guardaría ese bello secreto dentro de su corazón y si era necesario se lo llevaría hasta la tumba.

Tenía tanto miedo, miedo a perderlo.

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte_

_tanto miedo de no verte mas,_

_aunque eres mi amigo_

_para mi algo mas._

_Este bello secreto_

_mi corazón guardara_

_todo lo he soñado _

_y era contigo._

__

-Sabes que Ron- le dijo al pelirrojo una vez que estuvieron sentados en la mesa y Luna había llegado a sentarse con ellos también- no tengo hambre, voy a dar un paseo-

-Es por el, verdad?-

-Si...-

-Esta bien :), vete yo te llevare algo a la sala común-

-Gracias-

Se levanto de su asiento y se fue, antes de salir volteo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw vio como Sara casi se le sentaba en las piernas a Harry, mientras el solo la veía a ella (a Herm), preguntándole con los ojos, _por que te vas?_ pero a ella lo ignoro y salio de ahí.

Se dirigió a las puertas de roble que daban a los terrenos, cada vez que necesitaba pensar simplemente iba bajo el gran árbol que estaba frente al lago (el mismo de su imaginación).

__

_Te digo somos los dos_

_como el aire que esta_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz_

_sueño contigo._

_Y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar a tu lado_

_yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

__

Para cuando llego ahí ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Se sentó a los pies del árbol, por que a ella?, porque ella tenia que estar enamorada de su mejor amigo, que no podía haber sido cualquier otra?

Se abrazo las rodillas contra su pecho mientras pensaba todo esto.

De repente, sintió como alguien la envolvía en un calido y fuerte abrazo, giro un poco la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto quería.

-Harry que haces aquí?-

-Te vi salir y me preocupe mucho por ti, quería saber que tenías.-

-Ah solo eso, pues no tengo nada, así que puedes regresarte con... Sara.- Pronuncio ese nombre con todo el odio que pudo.

-Con Sara? Y que te hace pensar que quiero estar con ella?

-No se ella es muy bonita, y esta enamorada de ti.

-Y que? Por el simple hecho de que este enamorada de mi no es mi obligación estar con ella si yo no siento lo mismo.

-Eso lo se muy bien- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-Que dijiste? O.O.

-Nada olvídalo- dijo nerviosa intento ponerse de pie y escapar pero el la tomo de la mano y la obligo a sentarse de nuevo, para después tomarla por improvisó y robarle, un corto, pero tierno beso.

-Harry?

_Te digo somos los dos_

_como el aire que esta_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz_

_sueño contigo._

_Y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar a tu lado_

_yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

-Hermione, déjame hablar por favor, desde el año pasado eh estado sintiendo algo muy especial por ti, no se, me siento desesperado, loco, atado, lleno de ilusión, enamorado, atropellado, por esta pasión que siento cada vez que te miro, eres la niña mas linda que eh conocido Hermione, tu me despiertas todos los sentidos así como eres, cuando me miras me haces sentir calor y frió, siento algo eterno, puro, lindo, sin igual... amor, amor por ti, te amo Hermione.

-Yo también Harry, no te imaginas como me gustas a pesar de todas tus locuras, siempre me imaginaba que me besabas y sentía como me elevaba en mil globos de espuma, pero tenia miedo de dejar al corazón hablar, pero ahora puedo decírtelo, te amo Harry.

-Entonces, quieres ser mi novia?-

-Claro que si Harry, quiero ser tu novia-

Acercaron sus rostros, estaban muy nerviosos, el corazón les latía muy rápido, parecía como si se les fuera a salir, con el primer beso no había habido tanto problema, porque fue rápido y sin pensar pero ahora...

-Sabes Harry, Parvati me dijo una vez que cuando se esta en esta situación, solo ay que cerrar los ojos y el resto dejarlo a la suerte-

-Pues hagamos eso-

Cerraron los ojos y sintieron el contacto de sus labios con los del otro, comenzaron a besarse, lentamente, pues ninguno de los dos era precisamente experto en besos, aunque esto hacia que el beso fuera mas delicioso...

Se despertó, tenia la respiración agitada, estaba en su cama, todavía en pijama, miro su reloj eran la 8:00.

Se sentó y se puso a pensar, todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño como tantos antes había tenido.

__

_Aquí estoy, tu también_

_aunque sea en la imaginación babe._

__

Sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar de nuevo, pero la verdad es que no estaba de humor, así que se puso de pie, se baño y se cambio, para entonces ya eran las 9:00, así que bajo a la sala común.

Se sentó en el sillón frente la chimenea todavía pensando en su sueño, cuando oyó que la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos se abría, y lo vio (a Harry), en cuanto el la vio una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se acerco a ella y le dio un piquito, por lo que ella se quedo muy sorprendida y Harry pareció notarlo.

-Que te pasa?-

-Como que, que me pasa? Que no puedo besar a mi novia?

-tu... tu no... tu novia?-

-si ya no te acuerdas, desde anoche-

-Entonces no es un sueño!-

-no-

Estaba tan emocionada que solo apunto a tirarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

FIN.

Uff, hoy me levante bien poeta o no? jajajaja, pensé que iba a ser mas corto llevo una hora y media aquí y ya lo acabe por fin.

Oigan por cierto quien creen ustedes que sea el príncipe mestizo? Yo digo que como es nuestra querida Rowling, va a ser un personaje al que nomás le dijeron hola y adiós, como por ejemplo Ernie Mcmillan, o también puede ser Mirtle la llorona, o como lo veo Hagrid.

O necesariamente no tiene que ser humano así que bien podría ser Dobby o el basilisco XD.

Jajajaja.

Bueno adiós, y DEJEN REVIEWS.


End file.
